PVP.net
)]] PVP.net is the front-end interface for the player versus player aspect of League of Legends. Functionality PVP.net is a platform for League of Legends to launch from. It allows you to add friends, check the League of Legends store, and join chat rooms. PVP.net can be considered a separate entity from the actual game but the two are linked and cannot be used separately. The interface received an upgrade when Season One kicked off. The redesign included new skin selection, a new profile page with more stats, Draft Pick compatibility, and a new look in general. PVP.net was updated on August 27, 2014 with patch 4.15. It introduced a new interface layout, design and also lowering frame rate issues. Interface Launcher : For more details, see Launcher. The Launcher is the initial window that checks for game updates and launches the PVP.net client for League of Legends. Login Screen Login screen proceeds after the Launcher and is used by the player to login and sign-up the game, League of Legends. This window helps out sorting each players specific data with the login system. With each passing patch and some event, the Login Screen animation is changed accordingly. It has several options: *Username: A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal Username made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different Username. **If a player can not remember their Username there is also an option that helps with this issue. *Password: A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal password made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different password and is the last line of defense for unwanted account use. **If a player can not remember their password there is also an option that helps with this issue. *Sign-up: For those players who have downloaded the game but have not made an account already, the sign-up option links them to Riots account creation screen. This option works in conjuncture with Refer-A-Friend system. *Terms of Use: Link leading directly to the games Terms that are needed to be followed by all players who make an account and play the game. Main Client Wall )]] The main client wall proceeds after the Login screen and is the main hub for several features options from the interface. * Information windows: These window showcase the lates information, events, current free champion rotation, new skins and skin sales, and optional spectated matches. * Play Wall : A "Play" button links to an option screen for several playable modes. * Help: This interface tool serves as a guide to PVP.net and game newcomers. The guides are: ** Chat, ** Masteries, ** Normal Games, ** Practice and Bot games, ** Runes, ** Summoner Spells, ** Technical Feedback. * Options: This interface tool serves to tweak specific preferences on the PVP.net. Those the preferences are: ** Chat, *** Enable Language Filter: This option mutes the showing of any curse word typed in chat (mainly English curse words). *** Enable Friend Notifications. ** Sound, *** Sound Effects (on/off and volume). *** Music (on/off and volume). ** General. *** Disable Menu Animations. *** Enable Newbie Help Tips. *** Suppress Notification pop-ups. *** Chat link use: Warns a player when he clicks on a chat link. * Hextech Crafting window: Showcases all obtainable rewards from playing games which are liked with the Champion Mastery. * Player Profile window: Showcases the selected Summoner icon, players in-game name and players personal amount of Riot Points and Influence Points. It is linked with the summoner profile page. * Riot Store: The Riot Store is the digital center in which people can buy objects with Riot Points and Influence Points to enhance their game experience in League of Legends. * Chat and Friends windows. Trivia * If you type the link PVP.net into a web browser and press enter you will be redirected to Leagueoflegends.com. * PVP.net uses a "runtime environment" called Adobe AIR. It is however directly built in the client, and does not require any download/installation from you. * PVP.net is analogous to Blizzard's service Battle.net. * The login screen is absent in servers hosted by Garena. Instead, the game client provided by the company already serves as a login session when running the game. Media Login Screens= ;Current Login Screen (PBE) ;Old Login Screens |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= PVP.net Login Screen_2.jpg|Beta Login Interface (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Main Hub Old 1.jpg|Beta Main Hub 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Main Hub Old 2.jpg|Beta Main Hub 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Play Wall Old 1.jpg|Beta Play wall 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Play Wall Old 2.jpg|Beta Play wall 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Login_New.jpg|Old Login interface Login.jpg|Old Login interface Questionnaire.png|The Questionnaire for old inductees Profile Page.png|Old Profile page with ladders information Pick 3.png|Champion selection in Draft Pick Skin Select.png|Old skin selector StoreKazuz.jpg|Old Riot Store layout PVP.net U Alpha Stage.jpg|PVP.net Alpha Stage Launcher Client Update Open Beta Trailer - League of Legends ru:PVP.net zh:PVP.net Category:PVP.net